Lyle Bakht
Base= |-|Malignant Tumour= "A trillion maggots writhe in the earth. A trillion locusts swarm in the skies. Aye, a trillion insects conquer Heaven and Earth. Ah, O' reaper of souls, go far and touch every corner of the Earth; and hear my one wish. For the world longs for it's day of burial, when the poison of the old can be cleansed, and the stigma of history can be washed away. O' pale one, throw open the ruined gates of Valhalla! Aye, behold! The empty rungs of Heaven, all the angels have fallen! Take my hand, Rise up! There is nary a need to be afraid, your soul is thus released! Aye, the twilight of the gods is upon us, and we must be the ones to cleanse our sacred halls of Valhalla! Malignant Tumour! Old Order Killer - Ragnarokkr!" ' '' ''—Lyle, invoking his Malignant Tumour Summary Lyle 'is the Primary Protagonist of The Game Central, and the Apoptosis of Amaterasu. Little is known about his past, and Lyle himself stated that it wasn't really of any importance. At the beginning of the series, Yaldabaoth would remove Lyle from reality and use him as a piece in his game. At first, Lyle is not even revealed as a character, as Yaldabaoth simply tells the reader that it's their own character. It would only be later in this game, Lyle would perform the Theophagic ritual and become a "Pseudo-God". Later, he would become a full God due to the power of the Emperor of Agladda, and work with Yaldabaoth to defeat the Scarlet King. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 'At least '''7-A '| 'High 6-A '| '''1-A Name: Lyle Bakht, "Shitstain" along with various other insulting names by Yaldabaoth, "Fenrir" | "The Beast", "King of the Wolves" Origin: The Game Central Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: '''Human, First Stage Apoptosis of Amaterasu, Servant of Yaldabaoth, Theophagist, Pseudo-God | Second Stage Apoptosis of Amaterasu | Cell God, Herald of Yaldabaoth, Final Stage Apoptosis '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. As the Apoptosis of Amaterasu, he can only truly die when she does), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Is part of Amaterasu, and even if he were to be destroyed on the conceptual level, without severing his connection to his host God, he simply returns to life), Extrasensory Perception (Able to "Feel" the presence of other Theophagists, and even the nature of the abilities they use. He can also discern hostile intentions or thoughts), Magic (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with things like metaphysical spaces or even fiction as though they were physical objects), Durability Negation (Attacks from a Theophagist cannot be endured with natural defences, as they directly impact the mind and soul), Reality Warping (Theophagists are able to influence "Truths", which allow them to cross the boundaries between reality and unreality), Non-Corporeal (Theophagists are technically immune to damage, as they are on the boundary between reality and unreality), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Theophagists do not possess the quality of "Necessary Existence), Resistance to many forms of ability, including but not limited to, Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual, Material, Spatial, and Temporal attacks (Theophagists have resistance to all forms of attack, either physical or metaphysical, with their only weaknesses being to completely inexplicable and unknown phenomena like Existence Erasure), Creation (Theophagists are able to create objects out of thin air. Later, he can also create his Yetzirah, Tanngrisnir), Matter Manipulation (Able to alter the internal structure of the objects he creates), Shockwave Generation (While using Tanngrisnir, Lyle's movements cause massive shockwaves that devastate his surroundings) | Same as before, though to a greater degree, Spatial Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate space in various ways, such as creating a powerful mutilayer barriers, or creating spatial walls that force the opponent and their attacks away in less than a second. Tanngrisnir's quakes are now able reduce space to dust), Weather Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate the environment to do things like cause lightning to fall on the opponent, or turn it from day to night, without the necessary conditions for these phenomena needing to be met), Causality Manipulation (Able to twist causality to make his attacks hit), Limited Law Manipulation (Able to alter the laws of reality to a limited degree, such as temporarily making it so that he doesn't need his vital organs to survive) | All previous abilities to ineffably greater extents, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Transduality (Outer Gods are infinitely superior to any plane of existence, regardless of complexity), Acausality (Outer Gods are beyond all space-time, and do not perceive time linearly), True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (As an Outer God, Lyle is able to overwrite and subjugate any form of space-time, regardless of complexity, to his will), Law Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite any Law in reality, with the potential exception of the Laws of other Outer Gods, though considering the strength of Lyle's Law, this is unlikely), Information Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to completely overwrite any information of any complexity, whether actively or passively), Conceptual Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite and replace any concept in any reality with their own desires), Cosmic Awareness, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Berserk Mode (Lyle's Malignant Tumour causes him to go into a berserk state where he does nothing but destroy his foes), Void Manipulation (As The Beast, Lyle's attacks are able to cut apart nonexistence itself), Reactive Evolution (Overcame his own Death after Malcolm killed him), Able to ignore truth, causality, logic, and other abilities in order to make things convenient for himself Attack Potency: 'At least '''Mountain Level '(Able to fight with the Restricted Crucibles, who are capable of casually levelling mountain ranges. Comparable Malcolm, whose punch was stated to weigh as much as a mountain) | 'Multi-Continent Level '(Able to shake the planet with Tanngrisnir's movements. Comparable to Malcolm, whose fist was stated to weigh as much as a moving continent) | 'Outerverse Level '(Atziluth, the source of his power, was stated to be infinitely transcendent of all reasoning and concepts, regardless of complexity, the source of existence that "Cannot be grasped by any intelligence". Was stated to be one of the strongest Gods ever to exist, possibly being even greater than Yaldabaoth or Ion) '''Speed: Supersonic+ '''(Even low-level Theophagists are able to easily evade machine gun fire. Fought with several other Theophagists, and even managed to defeat multiple foes at once on his own level). '''Massively Hypersonic+ via Tanngrisnir (Able to evade Crucible Apophis' lightning strikes, which are at least comparable to real lightning) | FTL (Able to evade Emily's bolt of light, which moves at Lightspeed, and was then able to keep pace with her). Massively FTL '''Attack Speed with Tanngrisnir (The shockwaves released were able to instantly cover all of Eurasia, a speed of approximately 154 times the speed of light). Would eventually become '''Immeasurable (Was tearing through all creation and breaking the boundaries of space-time, allowing him to pierce a hole in the dimensions and go to Agladda) | Irrelevant '(Atziluth was stated to be beyond all dimensional measurements. Far faster than Emily or Malcolm. Ion himself could not keep up with his movements) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Was not shown lifting anything) | '''Unknown '(Same as before, but should be far stronger than before) | 'Irrelevant '(Atziluth is beyond the concept of mass or weight) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Level '(Comparable to Malcolm, who was stated to be able to strike with the weight of a mountain, and traded blows with Crucible Tyr, who was able to generate earthquakes with their movements) | 'Multi-Continent Level '(Able to shake the entire planet with his quakes. Able to fight on-par with the Crucibles) | 'Outerverse Level '(Able to mortally wound Emily and Malcolm. Killed the Crucibles, even when under the boost of Ion's Mandala, and then killed Ion himself with ease. Fought with Yaldabaoth. Stated to be one of the strongest Outer Gods ever to be seen) '''Durability: At least Mountain Level '''(Endured hits from beings on his own level, including Crucible Apophis, who was as large as a mountain) | 'Multi-Continent Level '(Able to endure hits from the unrestricted Crucibles) | 'Outerverse Level '(Endured several blows from Emily and Malcolm), destruction of damage makes him nigh-impossible to kill 'Stamina: '''Limitless (His power is drawn from Atziluth itself) | Limitless | Limitless 'Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Range with his guns. Several Kilometers with Tanngrisnir (His movements generate shockwaves that can be felt for kilometres around) | Same as before. Planetary with Tanngrisnir (The shockwaves generated were stated to be felt from the other side of the planet) | Irrelevant as a Cell God (Beyond all dimensional measurements or reasoning) Standard Equipment: 'Tanngrisnir, his Yetzirah. Two creations, resembling a Luger P08 and Mauser C96 pair (Though both have abnormally high firing rates, infinite ammo, and have the same metaphysical properties as Lyle himself) 'Intelligence: '''Unknown | Nigh-Omniscient as a Cell God (All information, realities, and dimensional spaces, originate from Atziluth, the source of his power. It was stated that the Outer Gods have absolute knowledge of the lower world, with the only random factor for them being Apoptoses), Mindless with his Malignant Tumour (With his Atziluth active, Lyle loses all skills and previous abilities, his sanity retreating to the back of his mind, and he fights with the ferocity of a wild animal. Completely randomly attacking; punches, kicks, and bites, all are equally likely attacks from The Beast) '''Weaknesses: If Amaterasu dies, then so does he, though this can hardly be considered a weakness due to the former's status as an Outer God | Same as before | No previous weaknesses, as he has devoured Amaterasu. The Beast, his Malignant Tumour, is reckless and berserk, and results in the complete collapse of Lyle's sanity while he's using it, furthermore it does not attack those who Lyle doesn't consider worthy of death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Theophagy ''("To Devour God"):' The sacramental process of devouring one of the "Gods", Atziluth taken from an Outer God. Atziluth can only be from a God. No human can possible touch Atziluth with their bare hands, it cannot be done, this phenomena can only be used by Outer Gods. A ritual used to test if one is worthy of joining the Legion of Ion, the ultimate test of one's influence over reality. Normally, completely impossible unless one is an Apoptosis. Once one has ascended, they are officially a "God", a literal deity in the form of a human; they are a complete Apoptosis. All phenomena in the world are determined by the strength of the medium. If a person throws a punch, that punch is as strong as the person. If a person writes a scripture, the complexity of the scripture is the same as the writer's understanding. Theophagy is similar in principle, but it's effects are far more powerful than any other existing phenomena. It is the manipulation of reality itself. As with everything else, the complexity of the manipulation performed is directly proportional to the Mental and Spiritual strength of the user. * '''Truths:' The primary method of fighting with Theophagy; formation and manipulation of "Truths". Truths are like the Laws of reality. Non-verbal rules that are considered mutually agreed to, a concept that is fundamental to understanding Theophagy. Theophagy is the ability to interact with these Truths and use them for combat in numerous ways. * Mental Formation: '''All phenomena manifested by Theophagists are determined by Mental and Spiritual strength, and the greater the strength, the more complex and powerful the formation can be. The key to formation is one's own mind. The more lucid the vision, the easier it is to achieve in reality. The difference in this aspect can sometimes be enough to settle a battle between Theophagists before it even begins. In short, if one needs to manifest a high level formation to combat a low-level one, the battle is as good as decided. * '''The Four Degrees of Mastery: '''A scale used to determine the depth of one's knowledge on the use of Theophagy, the complexity of the formations, and the user's general "Statistics". One cannot even move beyond the second stage without incredible mental abilities. Assiah=The first degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this Degree is "Action". It is the ability to affect not just physical spaces, but metaphysical areas. * '''Unlimited Interaction: How do you catch something that is not real at all? Everything in the world has a "Form", and by bridging the gap between it and themselves, Theophagists can literally grab souls or dreams with enough Mental or Spiritual strength. Consequently, Theophagists possess the ability to inflict Mental and Spiritual damage with their attacks. Regular bodies are not adapted to spiritual and mental phenomena, thus they cannot defend against these attacks at all without possessing some degree of supernatural resistance. * Metaphysical Existence: '''Theophagists cannot be harmed without a proper understanding of Theophagy. While they can freely interact with reality, reality itself cannot interact with them, like trying to harm a fictional character, while they can interact with reality however they want. It is like a barrier as thin as a sheet of paper but as thick as a mountain, or like trying to grab the stars in the sky with one's bare hands, it cannot be done. Without the ability to influence unreality, and a proper understanding, one could attack a Theophagist for a thousand years without a change in the situation. * '''Manipulation of Matter: '''The ability to manipulate atoms and molecules, the possibility of instantly creating substance and objects from nothing. Mastery of this ability is dependant on knowledge; If one can picture the object, they can create it. The condition is that the image must be clear, and represented that way constantly within the user's mind. If the understanding is low, then the object created will not be what you desire. Conversely, too much accuracy can be a detriment. If one limits themselves to creating the object exactly, then it will have the exact properties of the real object, but if one does not does not create a specific internal structure, then the object has any internal properties the creator desires. For example, when Lyle created a pair of guns for combat he did not envision their internal structure, the weapons did not have the exact properties of the original weapon. Thus, they had infinite ammo, and and abnormal firing rate. In short, it could be said that less exact knowledge is better in this regard. |-|Yetzirah=The second degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Formation". It is the ability to create an individual "Truth". It is an extremely advanced ability, often taking many months to master. As a fundamental rule, one who only utilises the Assiah Degree cannot defeat one on the Yetzirah degree at all, as the phenomena created is personal, and can only be influenced by it's creator, meaning that one can only fight on equal grounds using their own Yetzirah. '''Tanngrisnir ''("Teeth-Barer"): Lyle's Yetzirah, which he developed in order to fight against Crucible Apophis. It resembles a WW2 Zundapp KS750 motorcycle that grants him greatly enhanced speed when ridden, allowing him to dodge Crucible Apophis' bolts of lightning. Tanngrisnir is part of Lyle, meaning that he does not need to manually steer or control it, and it moves autonomously according to his will, allowing him to continue to use his guns or other abilities while it moves. While active, Tanngrisnir's movements generate massive shockwaves that devastate Lyle's surroundings as he moves around. Furthermore, the roar of Tanngrisnir's engine is able to inflict mental and spiritual damage to Lyle's foes just as well as any of his physical attacks. |-|Beri'ah=The third degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Creation". It is essentially an improvement to the Yetzirah degree, adding a conceptual element to the previous degree, greatly increasing it's power. As a principle, Nobody from a lower degree can defeat one on the Beri'ah Degree, the difference in power is simply too vast. * 'Creation of Phenomena: '''Theophagists on the Beri'ah Degree are now capable of manipulating the environment with ease. With this, it is possible to suddenly create violent storms, cause lightning to fall on the opponent, manipulate space to create barriers, or even change the sky's colours from day to night for miles around in an instant. This ability is not manipulation of the environment, it is the literal collapse of the natural order. Lightning can be created even in broad daylight, and there is no change in the Earth's position when it is changed to night; it is simply the creation of these phenomena. * '''Manipulation of Fundamentals: '''As the scale of the Theophagist's abilities increase, so too does their control over fundamental existence. They gain control over Laws of reality. For example; it is a Law that if one's entire body is broken, they cannot move. However, at this degree, it becomes possible to ignore such truths, and rewrite them such that they change from "If my bones break, I cannot move" into "If my bones break, I am unaffected". This ability works vice-versa - "The attack misses" changes to "The attack hits", and "The opponent survives" changes to "The opponent dies". At the Beri'ah degree, the manipulation of fundamental laws is the single most important factor to determine the winner of a fight. * '''Conceptual Destructive Force: '''Once reaching the Beri'ah Degree, one's abilities start to become more effective against conceptual entities. In other words, beings that are incorporeal, or that embody certain ideas. At the same time, the user's connection to physical aspects lessens, and they become able to perform unusual feats, such as being able to run on literal shockwaves in the air like it was solid ground. '''True Tanngrisnir: '''After attaining the Beri'ah Degree, the power of Tanngrisnir is increased drastically. Here, it's quakes are potent enough to shake the entire planet, and even in the moment of their activation, were instantly able to overtake and cover all of Eurasia. Tanngrisnir maintains all it's previous abilities, but now Lyle has added a conceptual level, allowing it to shake space itself. Tanngrisnir's quakes now shake the universe itself, the pressure breaking apart atomic bonds as they hit the body, and in the next moment, space itself turns to dust, you don't even have time to scream. The helm of Tanngrisnir becomes like a spatial sword, literally breaking through reality as it moves, eventually allowing Lyle to tear through all creation, surpassing space and time itself and piercing into Agladda itself. |-|Atziluth=The Fourth and Final degree of Theophagy. It's principle is "Emanation". It is full transmutation into an Outer God, like the Magnum Opus, the transmutation of metal into gold. In this state, the user's ideals pour over reality, like a flood over a stream. Every law is overwritten. Every reality is changed. Everything is subjected to the will of the Theophagist, literally everything in existence. In this stage, nobody from any previous degree is able to even affect the user, their very existence is overwritten the moment they step into the God's presence. In this state, one is considered a "Complete" God. There are no longer any restrictions on the use of the user's abilities, and they are even capable of destroying Outer Gods themselves. * '''Atziluth: '''The beginning of all things. The eternal, unchanging essence that encompasses everything. All things emerge from Atziluth, all concepts, realities, and entities. Atziluth cannot be adequately described by any degree of knowledge or logic. All knowledge is derived from Atziluth, and no matter how complex the existence, no being that is ''from Atziluth can understand it entirely. Atziluth can only be understood by beings of ''it. Beings that have reached Atziluth are transcendent in relation to any plane of existence. Information, duality, space-time, every existence, no matter how complex, is limited by the transcendent Atziluth. Nothing can affect them, and it is impossible to resist them, without being an Atziluth-Level being of a higher influence * '''Law: '''The true manifestation of Atziluth, the ability to overwrite reality and create a Law personal to oneself. This Law is the strongest possible Truth that can be created, it literally exceeds the principles and structure of dimensional space itself. The Law created is developed in response to a desire, and thus every Law is different. Once activated, nothing can stop the Law from interfering with reality, and nothing except another Law can ignore it's influence. * '''Self-Contained World: ' Cell Gods are their own self-contained worlds. Similar to the laws governing solar systems (e.g. Heliocentrism), and even the laws governing the universe (e.g. Gravity), the whole world is structured this way. Cell Gods are no exception, and are treated as their own cosmos, with the laws within pertaining to their ideas and beliefs (For example, if they wished it, the world would become Geocentric). Consequently, even a single drop of blood from a Cell God weighs more than an entire universe. A "Law" is a byproduct of this world overflowing from it's host. '''Malignant Tumour: Old Order Killer - Ragnarokkr ''("Twilight of the Gods"):' Lyle's Malignant Tumour and Law, achieved after the full devouring of Amaterasu. Unlike Amaterasu, whose Law focused on "Salvation", Lyle believes the idea of a "Hero" or a "Savior" to be completely ludicrous, thus his Law heads in the opposite direction, instead choosing to "Destroy the Evil world", and in doing so, created what can be called the "Perfect God of Destruction". When activated, Lyle's hair lengthens down past his waist and begins to emit a constant white glow, as his rational thought retreats to the back of his mind. In this state, Lyle is focused only on the slaughter of his "Prey", anyone he designates as worthy of death. * '''Unstoppable Strength:' Lyle's Malignant Tumour possesses the highest strength of a Law that has ever been seen, sans that of the Scarlet King's. The Crucibles, even under the Mandala of Ion, could not survive even one strike from The Beast, and Ion himself could barely evade one attack, suffering heavy damage in the process. Furthermore, The Beast's power is constantly rising, and even after the first moment, his strength has increased several dozen times over, such that Emily (Who was stronger than Lyle at the start of the fight) could barely make out his image as he moved. In short, Lyle possesses the highest possible value of strength. * Absolute Destruction: '''As the God of Absolute Destruction, Lyle found the possibility of collapsing reality on a fundamental scale. Physical aspects, space-time, causality, the laws of the universe, even metaphysical spaces themselves, such as knowledge or fiction. As long as The Beast rampages, these things will be driven completely and irrevocably out of "Truth" forever. His attacks can even cut out and annihilate nonexistence itself. As the hand of absolute destruction, one cannot survive The Beast's attacks on principle, even one hit is almost surely lethal, annihilating even the Atziluth of the other gods, and scattering them like stardust before that too disappears. Resistance is meaningless. Defence is pointless. Evasion is nonexistent. The only thing that awaits you is destruction. * '''Generation of Quakes: '''In this state, Lyle replicates the effects of Tanngrisnir, generating shockwaves with his movements. The waves that Lyle emits are an act of sheer destruction. They destroy all things and return them to nonexistence, cracks appear on the body of the opponent, as well as in the surrounding environment. It is like the whole world is bursting at the seams. Existence itself turns inside-out, everything is destroyed, literally everything, with the exception of Lyle himself. The strength of these quakes is too great, it is far beyond dimensional reasoning. Even Yaldabaoth and Ion cannot stop it. But it doesn't stop here. Lyle's quakes are imbued with the attributes of propagation and amplification. His strength increases massively every second, and will only continue to grow stronger forever. The Tree of Knowledge itself, which embodies all of creation, trembled violently in the first moment that Lyle activated this ability. At the same time, any of Lyle's actions, such as screaming or glaring annihilate reality just as well as any of his regular attacks, making safety a nonexistent thought. * '''Denial of Reality: '''Nevertheless, in battle, Lyle gave way to Malcolm, and his head was removed from existence. But this was merely an opportunity, a chance to show off what real strength was. This is the true power of The Beast, the ability to recover from any injury, even mortal ones, even if his defences were bypassed and his powers supposedly nullified. Even after Malcolm removed Lyle's head, he "ignored" his death, and the event itself "Cracked like thin ice". This is not a method of healing or regeneration, it is an extreme, abnormal method of restoration, the "Destruction" of the very fact that Lyle's head was destroyed, effectively erasing the event and it's causality with nothing more than sheer bloodlust. The Beast destroyed the "Truth" of his death, and repelled nonexistence itself. It is a technique that can be called "The destruction of damage". '''Key: Early in the Series (Yetzirah) | Later in the Series (Beri'ah) | End of the Series (Cell God) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Emerald Emperor (Elemental Aspects) The Emperor's Profile Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Vibration Users Category:Law Users Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Berserkers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Large Sized Characters